One Summer Can Change Everything
by xNaleyxBrucasxBaley1212
Summary: Haley and Brooke are best friends who are spending their summer together in Tree Hill. While there Haley meet's Brooke's friends and starts to fall in love with it and the people in Tree Hill. Naley, Brucas, Jeyton. Centers around Baley friendship.
1. Oh, Summertime

**_So this is the first story I've written in a while, mostly because I've been busy and just haven't had much inspiration. But I recently started watching th previous season's of One Tree Hill again and I got my inspiration. This is going to be a naley and brucas story, and it also centers around Brooke and Haley's friendship. _**

"_Hey you've reached Haley, and I couldn't pick up the phone, so leave a message… or not. Okay, bye." _

"Haley Bob James, you better be driving your ass to my house, you said you were gonna be here a half hour ago! And it's not like you to lose track of time, I mean come on you are tutor girl. Plus I have our day planned and you're totally ruining it by being late so please get here soon."

Brooke Davis hung up the phone and waited impatiently for her best friend to arrive. They haven't seen each other in about a month do to their busy schedules, but Brooke was happy that she and Haley got to spend a whole month together. Brooke and Haley met in preschool when they were four years old, a boy had pushed Haley off a swing and Brooke helped the crying girl, and made her feel better. They have been best friends ever since. Brooke moved to Tree Hill in the 1st grade which put an hour between the two best friends, but they still tried to see each other as much as they could. Brooke secretly wished that they lived closer because she feels like a better person when Haley's around. Like Haley is always so nice and sweet to everyone, and Brooke wants to be just as pure as Haley is.

Brooke looked at her watch, another 2 minutes had gone by, and just when she was going to call Haley again she saw a car pulling up the driveway and ran out of the house.

"Haley!" Brooke screamed running towards the car, "I've missed you so much!" When the blonde got out of the car, the brunette tackled her to the ground. "Oh my gosh Brooke! I haven't even been here for two minutes and you're already tackling me?" Haley smiled.

"Sorry, I just got a little excited when I saw your car." Brooke said while getting off of her friend, then offering her hand to help Haley up.

"You know, I'm mad at you tutor girl, you were supposed to be here a half hour ago, and to think I've wasted 30 minutes waiting for you to get here." Brooke sighed dramatically.

"What are you talking about? I left you a message saying that I had to leave later because I had to wait for my mom to get home."

"Huh, I guess I ignored the message. Oh, well. But you're here now so let's give you the official tour of Tree Hill." Of all the times Brooke and Haley saw each other, Brooke usually went to Oak Lake because Haley was juggling a few jobs and didn't want to take that much time off. So Brooke usually went with Haley to work and just kept her company and got her to laugh.

"Does this tour include meeting these great friends that I've heard so much about?" Haley asked.

"Hmm, maybe it will, I'll have to think about it. Now don't worry about your bags right now just come with me." Brooke grabbed Haley's hand and dragged her away.

* * *

><p>"This is Karen's Café, which has the best food in town, and maybe one of the cutest guys I've ever met." Brooke sighed, she still didn't trust the broody blonde after she found out he kissed one of her best friends, Peyton. It didn't matter how many times he said sorry, or that the kiss meant nothing, it still hurt her so much.<p>

"Well now that you mention food, I'm starving can we please stop here to eat?" Haley asked with a puppy dog pout. The brunette laughed at her and they walked into the café and sat down at a table.

"Hey, Brooke you want the usual?" she heard Jake ask.

"Jagelski, get your ass over here!" Jake walked over laughing, "Jake, this is Haley my bestest friend in the whole wide world. Haley this is Jake, a cute and recently single guy, who is also a star player on the Tree Hill Ravens basketball team." Brooke wiggled her eyebrows suggestively and winked at her best friend.

"Geeze Brooke I don't know what you're subtly trying to suggest." Haley said with a knowing look on her face and then she turned to Jake, "I'm Haley, it's nice to meet you Jake." She smiled her sweet smile, that when you saw it, you couldn't help but melt.

"It's nice to meet you too. So is this your first time in Tree Hill?" Jake was trying to start a conversation. The small talk continued, Jake found out that Haley had been to Tree Hill, but never longer than a day, but she would be spending a month of her summer here, enjoying the company of Brooke and hopefully her new friends she wanted to make. Jake had taken their order and now Brooke and Haley were talking and laughing.

"Come on tutor girl, we all know that you secretly love Felix." Brooke giggled along with her friend.

"Oh yeah, Felix is defiantly my secret lover." Haley fake-gagged, as they continued to talk about her tutee, who was always made sensual comments towards Haley.

The two friends continued to laugh until they heard the bells on the door go off, Brooke turned around and saw the guy who made her to turn to much, no matter how much she wanted to hate him, Brooke knew she could never hate him. "Hey broody, I want you to meet someone!" She yelled, and the broody blonde came over. "Broody this is tutor girl, tutor girl this is broody."

Haley looked at him. _So this is the guy who broke my best friend's heart. It's pretty obvious Brooke is still in love with him, she's just scared, and at the look of it, I'd say he still loves her. But hey, I might as well make him squirm. _Haley smiled, "So you're the broody I've heard so many great things about, oh wait those great things don't equal to the one bad thing I've heard. I mean I did here you like to cheat on girls." She gave Lucas a knowing look.

Lucas looked at her with a pained look on his face. _Great her best friend hates me, which is going to make it 10x harder to win her back. _"I uh- um yeah." He mumbled.

"Chill, I was just messing with you. I know that you and Brooke are friends, so I'm hoping I can get to know you. I'm Haley." Haley shot her hand out to shake his. Lucas shook it nervously, he knew that Haley was kidding, but there was some truth in her words. "Lucas. But I have to go help my mom, all see you two around." He smiled at Brooke and walked away.

"H. James!" Brooke whisper yelled. "Who knew you could make a boy squirm. I just might have to keep you around a little longer. I have a couple of people that have been annoying me lately, and I'm sure you could get them off my back." She winked and laughed.

Haley laughed along with her, knowing that Brooke was kidding. "Tell me who, and I'll make sure they squirm." Brooke knew tutor girl was way too nice to actually want to make someone squirm. She only said what she did to Lucas because he hurt her best friend, and it's in the girl code book. Someone hurts your friend, you hurt them.

"Here's your food, ladies." Jake placed the food and drinks on the table, smiled and walked away to the other customers.

* * *

><p>"I can't believe you gave him my number Brooke!" Haley yelled. "I don't want or need a boyfriend; I've got way too much on my plate right now."<p>

"Tutor girl, I know you're mad now, but you really need to open your heart to some loving." Brooke gave Haley a concerned look. "I also know that you don't want to get hurt but you have to realize that not every guy is going to hurt you."

"Well B. Davis, seeing as the one guy I ever liked turned out to be a jackass and conceited, excuse me for not wanting to 'open my heart to some loving' plus you're really not one to talk, it's obvious you still love Lucas, why won't you let him give you some 'loving'." Haley rambled on.

"That's different Hales. He hurt me and I'm not going to just jump back into his arms because he wants me too. It's called playing hard to get."

"Well whatever happened to forgiving and forgetting?" Haley asked. Those were the words Brooke used to live by.

"Well sometimes forgetting is harder than it should be. I always forgive, but I'll never forget." Brooke didn't think she would ever forget what happened so of course she wasn't ready to open her heart again; the wall that had been torn down when she started dating Lucas was built up again.

"Well, B. Davis it seems that you're actually growing up." Haley smiled. "I think we both need to find new words to live by. Ones that will actually help us with this never ending battle people call life."

Brooke and Haley continued walking for a while. It was always easy for them to talk and connect and just understand each other. Their friendship had always come easily to them and they knew that at the end of the day they would always be there for each other.

_Maybe Haley's right, maybe I should give Lucas another shot, but not until he's proven that he can be trusted. _Brooke's thoughts were interrupted by hearing a scream; she looked worried towards her friend who was now on the ground. "Haley, what happened?"

"Some guy wasn't looking where he was going and walked right into me." Haley was fuming. Brooke looked back to see a guy storming away, she recognized him right away and rolled her eyes. "Come on Hales let's just keep going. Are you sure you're okay?"

"I'm fine Brooke; now let's go to this river court I've heard so much about."

"Okay, that was so not my fault, I didn't even know he was a teacher." Brooke protested. The two girls were bringing Haley's stuff into the house; they had gone to the river court where Haley met Mouth, Fergie, Junk, and Skills, who to Haley seemed like really nice people. Brooke and Haley sat with Mouth as they watched the other three play basketball. The river court was so peaceful and Haley knew she would visit here again because of its calmness.

"Brooke! That's not an excuse, he was old anyways and you deserve way better than some old creep hitting on a high school student." Haley assured her friend.

"I know that, but you have to admit he was pretty hot… for a teacher."

Haley responded with an "Eww" and a face to match. "That's so nasty Brooke."

"Yeah, but he was good." Brooke smirked when she heard another eww from her friend. "You're such a prude, tutor girl."

"You're such a slut, Tigger." Haley shot back and the two friends burst into laughter. "So I met the river court posse, the guy who cheated on you, and the cute recently single guy. Who else do I have to meet?"

"Well you have to meet the bitch that kissed my boyfriend, the red-headed skank, and the star of the basketball team, then there are some unimportant cheerleaders and others."

"That's quite the list B. Davis, are you sure your ready to introduce them to the most amazing and important person in your life?" Haley asked.

"I didn't know that your sister was here." Brooke said jokingly which earned her a glare from the blonde.

"Haha, you're so funny."

"I am thanks for noticing." Brooke smirked. "And of course their ready to meet you, I only mention you all the time, cause you will always be my best friend Haley Bob. Don't you forget that."

"How could I not, being the most important person in your life, means I'm your best friend." Haley responded.

The two girls stayed in for the night, watching their favorite movies and eating their favorite junk. It was tutor girl and tigger reunion, and it was only going to get better as the month goes on.

* * *

><p><em>So this was the first chapter, I hope you all liked it, I'm sorry if you don't like my writing, I don't think this chapter was that good, but it was basically just a prologue, kinda. It's basically going to have baley friendship, with naley, brucas, jeyton, and some other couple pairings. Please read and review. thanks <em>


	2. Beach Bonfire

_This is the second chapter to the story and I just want to say thank you for all of you who reviewed and favorited or even read the first chapter! It means a lot to me, to know that people actually read my story :) so thanks. I hope this chapter doesn't disappoint you, we meet two characters in this chapter so I hope you like it._

* * *

><p>Brooke woke up to a cool breeze coming through her bedroom window; she looked to the clock to see it was only 9:30 and moaned. "God, why am I up so early?" Just when she was about to shove her face back into the pillow a pleasant smell filled the air. She smiled got out of bed and practically ran, mostly stumbled her way down the stairs. "Tutor girl, do I smell what I think I smell?"<p>

"Well Tigger why don't you come see for yourself!" The blonde replied from the kitchen. Brooke wasted no time, and when she walked into the kitchen she saw all the essentials of a good breakfast; pancakes, scrambled eggs, toast, some fruit and yogurt, you name it and it was on the table. "Haley James you did not have to do all this." Brooke said while grabbing a piece of toast.

"Well Brooke Davis, it's the least I could do, seeing as you're letting me stay her for quite some time." Haley smiled and went to the fridge and got out to bottles. "Here's your orange juice B. Davis." Haley handed it to her and kept the apple juice to herself. The two best friends were almost polar opposites when it came to almost… well everything.

Brooke has chocolate brown hair, and big hazel eyes. She had two dimples that showed every time she smiled. Those dimples could make anybody melt. She loved cheerleading and parties, and she was sort of a happy-go-lucky kind of girl. She was also what the guys considered 'easy' although she hadn't been that way since she started dating Lucas. Fashion was the way she expressed herself. One day, she hoped to own her global fashion line that all the top models and actresses would wear. Brooke was an only child to parents who didn't care half as much as they should about their child. They left Brooke with a nanny for most of her life, always going on vacation or business trips. Brooke swore that when she had kids, she would never leave them longer than a few days; she would be there to protect them and read stories to them.

Haley had long blonde hair, and deep brown eyes that sparkled every time she laughed. She was as Brooke put it a "tutor girl". She loved seeing the light in the kid's eyes whenever they got a question right. Haley was also down to earth and didn't have a mean bone in her body, although she could be sarcastic and witty, she never truly wanted to hurt somebody. She expressed herself through dance. She loved the way the music could take control of her body and just let her be as free as she wanted. Unlike Brooke, Haley came from a family of 7; she had 3 brothers and 3 sisters and she was the baby of the family. Her parents did the best they could, trying to provide for their 7 kids; but things weren't always easy. Haley looked up to her parents, she had never met anyone stronger than the two of them and she strived to be just as strong.

"Haley, this is delicious, you should totally be a cook when you get out of school. I would come to your restaurant every night and get extremely fat, but it would be worth it cause you're an amazing cook." Brooke said with her mouth full, she didn't always have the best manners.

"I'll keep that as one of my options." Haley winked. The truth was Haley had no idea what she wanted to do after high school ended. She had lots of options but she had always been really indecisive.

"You better. So there's this start of the summer bonfire tonight at the beach." Brooke told Haley. "It's an annual thing, and I was hoping you might want to make an appearance." She looked at the blonde with big, sad eyes.

Haley responded with a laugh, "And you figured it would be polite to ask me before you drag me against my will?"

"Something like that…" Brooke trailed.

"Well then I guess we can go." She regretted her answer as soon as she heard the bubbly brunette squeal. "Jeeze Brooke, Scream any louder and I'll go partially deaf."

Brooke was already dragging her friend upstairs, "Come on we have to get ready!" She said in a singsong voice.

"Brooke you said the bonfire was tonight."

"The bonfire yes, but the party starts when we get there." Brooke smirked and Haley rolled her eyes. "Come on tutor girl let's get you whored up." Haley audibly groaned.

* * *

><p>"Brooklyn Penelope Davis, I am NOT wearing this! I look like I belong on a pole!" Haley exclaimed.<p>

"A very sexy pole, for a very sexy girl." Brooke winked, "Come on tutor girl, it's just a skirt and tank top."

"A skirt that barely covers my ass and a tank top that shows cleavage. If I show up looking like this, I'll be the summer whore of Tree Hill."

"Come on Haley live a little." Brooke pleaded but Haley had already started to change. Brooke rolled her eyes, "Fine, if you won't wear it I most certainly will." She smiled and skipped away.

Haley put on a pair of jean shorts and a baby blue halter top. "Now this is more like me."

"Okay, I guess that outfit isn't too bad, but don't worry I'll get you into this outfit by the end of the summer."

"Sure you will."

"I will, but that's beside the point, we have to go pick up some beverages before the party." Brooke winked.

"By beverages you mean beer and I hope you get carded." Haley stuck her tongue out at the brunette.

"And people consider you the mature one?" Brooke scoffed. "People obviously have a bad sense of judgment."

* * *

><p>"You know I hope that guy gets fired for not carding you." Haley said causing Brooke to laugh. "I'm serious Brooke! There's no way you actually pass for 21, you're only 17 for crying out loud! That guy is either wicked stupid or you flirted with him to not card you." Haley raised her eyebrow knowing which choice it most likely was.<p>

"Calm down tutor girl, it was just some harmless flirting, plus I got just what this party needs." Brooke smirked. "Now let's drive, the beach is calling our names." Brooke turned on the radio and pulled away from the parking lot. "Oh, let's play the radio game!"

"Brooke we always play this and then when you get a bad answer you always repeat the question until you get the song you like."

"Well tutor girl I'll even let you go first." Haley rolled her eyes and asked, "What is this bonfire going to be like?" Then she turned the knob and got _I'm on the highway to hell…_

"Great it looks like going to this bonfire isn't going to work out we should turn around now." Haley said pretending to grab the wheel. Brooke smacked her hands away. "My turn! Okay, what is Lucas thinking about right now?"

"Brooke! I thought you were over him!" Haley challenged.

"Just because you're over someone doesn't mean you can't ask what their thinking about." Brooke deadpanned then spun the knob. _Torn between two lovers…_ "I am so done with this game." Brooke mumbled and Haley laughed.

The two girls fell into a comfortable silence both minds filled with their thoughts until Brooke suddenly screamed, "We're here!"

"Gosh, Brooke if you're going to scream you should warn me first so I can cover my ears."

"Haley, how are you not as excited as me?" Brooke said hopping out of the car, "It's a summer bonfire, and who knows what this summer has in store?"

"1. The only person I know here is you. 2. I could never be as excited as you are over a party. and 3. This summer isn't going to be out of the ordinary."

"H. James you have such a negative view on life, it's like you've already started hanging out with Peyton."

"Well where's Lucas, if I'm so much like Peyton I might as well start kissing him now."Haley joked and received a glare from Brooke.

"I think we might have to make a list of boys who are off limits this summer." Brooke suggested, partly serious partly joking.

Brooke look through the crowd of teens that were already here and smiled when she saw who she was looking for, "Come with me Ms. James." She commanded dragging Haley away. "Hey skank, I have someone I want you to meet." Brooke spoke to the redhead that had been flirting with a tall, dirty blonde haired guy. "Rachel this is my best friend Haley, Haley this is the slutty red head I've been telling you about."

"It's nice to meet you, Rachel. I'm sure you're not as big a slut as Brooke says." Haley said trying to be nice.

Rachel laughed, "Trust me, I'm probably a bigger slut than what she's told you."

Brooke rolled her eyes. "Well Rach-ho, me and Haley have to do some mingling, try not to spread any more STD's around, okay?" Brooke smirked.

"Yeah well keep your legs closed, I'm sure we don't want to have anymore pregnancy scares."

Brooke scoffed and walked away. "I'm sorry, why are you friends with her?" Haley asked confused.

"Because she was there for me, when Peyton and Lucas happened and she really isn't a bad person." Brooke's words stung Haley. Haley wish she had been here for when the Peyton and Lucas thing happened but she was so busy. Brooke noticed Haley wasn't responding and didn't know why until it hit her. "Haley, I know you wanted to be here for me, but I know why you couldn't. Rachel was just a good friend to me, but you will always be my best friend." she smiled trying to reassure her.

"Yeah, but," She stopped. "Brooke I haven't been the best friend I could be and it sort of hits me when you say that. I should've been there for you."

Brooke frowned and grabbed the blonde. "Tutor girl, stop all this talk. You are a great friend, period. You're my best friend, who has always been there. I'm not going to replace you with some skank who can't keep her legs closed. I promise." Brooke held out her pinky and Haley gladly wrapped her pinky around her best friends. "Now, let's get this party started!" Brooke screamed.

* * *

><p>Haley was walking along the beach watching the waves crash against the shore. She loved the smell of the ocean and the sight of the moon reflecting on the water. She went a little closer to the water and stuck her toes in. "It's a beautiful night isn't it?" she heard a deep voice ask and she turned around.<p>

"Yeah it is." Haley responded looking back towards the ocean. "I love coming to the beach at night, it's so peaceful and graceful." The guy with the deep voice moved closer to the shore and started putting his toes in the water too.

"I'm Nathan, Nathan Scott." he introduced himself.

Haley studied him for a few seconds then her face changed, "You're the hotshot basketball player aren't you?" Haley asked.

He smirked and shook his head. "How'd you know?"

"My friend told me all about you." She smiled slightly. "How you're a major player on and off the field." she heard him chuckle.

"True, but in basketball we play on a court." She lightly blushed at her stupidity.

"Okay, if that's what you want to call it."

"So, can I know your name?" He asked with hope in his voice.

"I'm Hal-." she was suddenly interrupted when she heard Brooke's voice.

"Hawey." Brooke said stumbling over to her. "Isn't this a greatttt partay?"

Haley looked at her friend concerned, "Brooke, are you drunk?"

"Of course not tutor girl, I'm just not sober." Brooke giggled and stumbled into the stand. "Oww. That hurt." Brooke mumbled.

"Okay Brooke let's get you home." Haley said trying to get her friend up. "Come on Brooke get up it's time to go home."

"No. I don't want too!" Brooke pouted like a five year old.

"Brooke!"

"Haley!" Brooke was suddenly lifted into the air. "Hey mister put me down!"

"Where's your car?" Nathan asked with Brooke over his shoulder. "Um, follow me." Haley led the way up the beach towards the pier. Nathan followed while Brooke was struggling to get him to let go of her. When they reached the car Nathan put Brooke in the backseat and shut the door.

"Hey, you can't leave me in here, what if I suffocate?" Brooke banged on the window making Haley and Nathan laugh.

"Thanks for that, I probably wouldn't have gotten Brooke up here without you." Haley said. "Oh, and I'm Haley by the way. I'm staying with Brooke for the summer."

"Well Haley I'm going to make it a plan to see you again. See you around." He smirked and walked away.

Haley got into the car and started to drive away, wondering what she had just gotten herself into.

* * *

><p>"Brookie Cookie, Wakey wakey!" Haley sang earning a groan from the brunette.<p>

"Oh gosh, what happened last night?" Brooke asked groggily. She had a shooting pain in her head which she could only assume was from a hangover.

"Oh Brooke, you got drunk so I drove you home, not before you interrupted my conversation with hotshot basketball player though. But Nathan actually picked you up and brought you to the car. When we got home I put you to bed, but you then proceeded to puke… 6 times!" Haley exclaimed dramatically. "But no fear I held your hair back and being the best friend I am got you the essentials for this nasty hangover you're most likely suffering from." Haley then grabbed a brown bag and placed in on the bed. "Here's your Tylenol, water, orange juice because I know it's your favorite. Some cold pizza, a burrito, and some food from Karen's who by the way, said I was a good friend to do this for you." Haley left the stuff on the bed and went to the window and opened the shades, "Wow, what a b-e-a-utiful day." Haley smiled and turned to walk out the door.

"Wait!" Brooke yelled stopping Haley in her tracks. "Did you say that hotshot basketball player talked to you?" Brooke raised an eyebrow.

"You heard correctly." Haley said.

"Oh my gosh, Haley James, he could totally be your boytoy! You could change him from his player ways and make him settle down! Oh my gosh, this is great!"

"Tigger, I don't think having one conversation means we're going to get married and have a billion kids. Sorry to disappoint ya. And I thought you wanted me with Jake, you can't go switching you mind every 5 seconds. Now eat up, we've got a long day ahead of us, I looked at your schedule and we're supposed to leave the house in a half hour. And remember your number one rule while I'm here, we never leave late because that messes up the whole schedule." Haley laughed and walked out of the room.

"Stupid schedule." Brooke mumbled.

_So that's the second chapter! I hope you liked it, and I'm sorry it took a while to write but I have dance and finals coming up so yeah. But once again thank you for reviewing and reading it's great to have feedback it's what gets me inspired to write. And if you like this you should check out my other new story The Choice, which has Naley and Brucas. Please read and review some more. Thanks :)_


End file.
